


Caught

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [16]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being busted has never been so much fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Nathan~*~

I woke up from my nap smiling. I was instantly aware of earlier events. Hungover as hell, Kristin at my front door, I tell her I love her, she says it back, we get naked, then I fell into a coma. I was also aware that she was sleeping on my shoulder. So beautiful. So incredible. She flew to me because I was sad. That’s just crazy, but I’d do the same thing for her. I pressed my lips to her head and stayed that way. I didn’t know how long she was staying and I didn’t want to let her go. I didn’t want to disturb this moment.

However, Jay did. My phone went off with his ringtone. Kristin stirred before I could silence. I pulled her in tighter and hit the button, “Yes, Jay?”

“Hello, Nathan.”

I could hear the smirk in his voice and shook my head, “Where are you?”

“Having tea with Jessica.”

“My sister Jessica.”

“Yes. Oh, there are changes to your day. Beyond the obvious. Your mom had to run into work, but should be home soon.”

I was to spend the afternoon with mom and Jessica before catching a train back to London. I didn’t even know what time it was. I squinted at my clock, “A’right, when she gets home we’ll come over then be ready to leave.”

“Perfect.” 

Jay hung up and I dropped my phone on the bed before turning my attention to where I wanted it to be. Kristin laid on her back. I kissed her before moving her where I was spooned up behind her. The lines of our bodies pressed together from shoulders to feet. She used one of my arms as a pillow that wrapped around to her shoulder. My other arm was lazy over her waist, my hand low on her stomach. I used my nose to push her hair out of the way to kiss behind her ear and down to the slope of neck to shoulder. I mumbled, “Happy” against her skin.

“Yes, I am.”

I smiled, hoping she could feel, “I meant I was happy, not asking you. Of course you’re happy.”

“Well, yeah, I mean, why wouldn’t I be? I’m happy and grateful that someone like you . . . famous, talented, good looking . . .”

I interrupted her, “Don’t forget an amazing lay.” I thought I could feel her eyes roll.

“I was getting there. And an amazing lay would want me.” She sighted a bit dramatically, “A teacher.”

I snorted a laugh. “I don’t think you meant teacher the way I heard.”

She reached behind me and pinched my butt, “However you need it, baby boy.”

I scooted back enough for her to lay back. Her face felt soft and smooth under my hand. I ran my thumb over her lips, “I love when you call me baby boy.” Jay’s ringtone sounded as I was leaning in to kiss her. I thought to not answer. Something told me I should.

“Sorry, but change in plans again. Your mum is on her way over. We are too, but she will likely beat us. You should get dressed.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s why I called. Coitus interuptus.”

“Cheers, mate, see you in a few.” I gave Kristin a quick kiss that was so much less impressive than the one I had been going for. “Mum, Jess, and Jay are on their way.”

Kristin pushed me away and jumped out of bed, “Clothes. I need to brush my teeth.”

“I’ll put on the kettle.” I dressed quickly and headed downstairs. For some reason making a cuppa sounded like the thing to do when your mum is on her way over and interrupted what was sure to be sex with your girlfriend. The one she doesn’t approve of you being with. Nothing can go wrong. Honestly, I don’t care. I realize I will, but right now, I’m in love and happy and don’t give a fuck if my mum doesn’t like any part of that. 

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Oh, nothing can go wrong. There’s a part of me that wants to take Karen aside and tell her thank you for raising an amazing son and that I think he’s as precious as she does. That I don’t want anything from him, except him. Promise that I won’t hurt him. However, I know that wouldn’t do any good. Her reasons for not liking me don’t have much to do with me. She doesn’t know me well enough. The weird thing is I’ve always been parent friendly. I’m intelligent and good with conversation, polite, and I have a self-supporting job. I guess those aren’t that compelling when your only son is a teenager, famous, and a bit inexperienced when it comes to women. Not so much anymore. I guess I can see her point. Still, I’d like for her to give me a chance. All I can do is be me.

Nathan was singing while getting out tea supplies. I crept up behind him, letting my hands slide around his stomach, and kissing his neck. He turned his head to kiss my nose, “I heard you.”

“I love you.”

Very quickly he stopped what he was doing and turned, “I love you.” He took my face in his hands and kissed me. “So very much.” There was a knock at the door to interrupt the next kiss. His shoulders fell, “That’s twice today the kissing has been messed with.”

“Damn people.”

“Guess mum’s here.” He gave my hand a squeeze and headed for the door. 

“I hope this goes better than last time.” There wasn’t the slightest hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Nathan turned his head and smiled, “Me too.” He kissed me quick before opening the door, “’Ello, mum.” He let go of my hand to hug her.

“Hello, sweet heart. Seems both our plans changed a bit.”

He nodded, “You remember Kristin.”

Before she could answer the front door opened making them jump out of the way. Jessica came through followed by Jay. Jay winked at me, “We saw the car. Came on in.”

Jessica ignored her mom and Nathan, coming over to me, “Did you really just come because he was sad?”

“Something like that.” I thought it best to leave out the rest.

“I hope someday someone loves me like that.”

I hugged her, “Don’t ever accept anything less.” I glanced over to see Karen with a curious look on her face. 

Nathan wore a smile that nearly took my breath away. He put his arm around Karen, “I’ve put on the kettle. Let’s have some tea.”

The next hour and a half was fun. Conversation was much easier and there was none of the previous visits judgmental tone or awkward questions. Karen didn’t talk much, but she was watching and listening to everything. Nathan and I were never not touching. Jessica teased us both about the day long phone call and Nathan wanting bubble bath. Jay jumped on this and shared his own stories. Luckily he stuck to clean ones. 

Jessica couldn’t stop laughing while Jay told the story of us meeting and Nathan missing the flirting, “Nathan, you are truly rubbish.”

“I’ve always said I can’t flirt. It’s embarrassing. I should write a song that flirts for me.” He leaned over and kissed me, “Although I no longer need.”

Jay gagged, “Stop that. We have hours in the car. I’m not playing chauffer while you two do whatever in the back seat.” He wagged his finger between us.

I looked at him, “You’re not driving.”

He sat up, “Why not?”

Nathan laughed, “You don’t have a license.”

“I got us here.”

“And I’ll be getting us back.” I nodded in Jay’s direction.

They both yelled, “Shot gun!”


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Kristin~*~

Jay pretended to fight for the front passenger seat. Nathan agreed to let him have it for the first half of the trip. When we went to get in the car Jay jumped in the back, “Did you really think I was that much of a twat?”

Nathan nodded a yes and I smiled at Jay in the rearview, “I didn’t.”

Jay smiled, “That’s why I love her more.”

I knew that would get a reaction. “Ha, no, mate, I think I’m the one who loves her more.” I leaned over and kissed him before putting the car in drive.

When we got to London I followed Nathan to our room. I didn’t have any bags. The hotel clerk looked at me funny. It was very difficult for me not to do something to confirm the idea that I was either a groupie or whore. In the elevator Nathan smirked at me, “I was waiting for you to respond to the look she was giving you.”

He knew me well. I squeezed the hand I was holding, “I didn’t want you to get shit for it later.”

“Aw, aren’t you the sweetest.” He kissed me softly, “But you don’t have any clothes. We should shop before dinner with the lads.”

I shook my head, “I can borrow from Kelsey. She always has extra. Or I could just wear yours.”

“I do like the idea of peeling you out of my clothes.” His hand snaked under the hem of my shirt and played along the edge of my pants, my skin reacted immediately. “You like that idea too.”

“I do.” I reached up to kiss me. 

Nathan backed away after one short kiss, “How often can I tell you I love you before it becomes excessive?”

I laced my fingers in his hair to pull him closer, whispering against his lips, “I’ll let you know, but you’re nowhere close.”

“I love you.” Before I could say it back his mouth was on mine. The feel of his tongue caressing mine sent shivers through me.

“Open up, we hear you have a girl in there.” Three quick pounds on the door.

Nathan smiled down at me, “Haven’t actually had her yet.” I raised an eyebrow, questioning this, “Here anyway.” More pounding on the door. “A’right, a’right, I’m coming.” 

He opened the door and barely made it out of the way before they flooded though. Max got me first and lifted me off my feet, “Didn’t expect to see you, love.”

I hugged everyone before answering him. “I needed to be here.” 

Max’s eyes held questions and I shrugged with a smile. I could see recognition hit and he turned to find Nathan, “She flew to you because of Harry?” He didn’t wait for an answer, “You better have fucking found those words you were looking for.”

Nathan smiled proudly then looked over at me, “I did.”

I wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but I had a guess. I felt warm all over when I smiled back at him. How could I have not wanted more, not wanted all of this with him?

Kelsey swung her arm around my shoulder, “You look rough, you need to change before dinner.”

“I didn’t bring anything. I need to borrow some clothes.”

She jumped up and down, “We’ll have a dress up. Do each other’s make up. Brilliant fun.”

A little over an hour later I was knocking on the door of our room. I looked quite cute If I say so myself. Nathan was changed for dinner too, “Don’t you look lovely.”

“Thank you.” I kissed him quickly, “Is there a toothbrush in there?”

“Just use mine. Not like I’ve not been in your mouth before.” His smirk turned to a laugh with the look on my face. “Your eyes are so wide.”

I grabbed his face, “Your filthy British mouth.”

“You love my filthy British mouth.” He pulled me by my hips, crashing into him, “And all the filthy things it does to you.”

I leaned back and pursed my lips, “Are you horny?”

He laughed and hugged me, “Horribly.” I laughed with him. “Mum interrupted earlier. The lads just now. Tell my girl I love her and all I get is once?”

I rubbed my hand over the front of his pants, “My poor baby. I promise you’ll get more than one go tonight.”

Nathan smiled and wiggled his shoulders, “Now there’s something to look forward to.” 

We were kissing when there was a knock on the door, “Just stop and let me in.”

Nathan growled in frustration and fell onto the bed. I laughed and opened the door, “I’m not sure it’s safe for you in here James.”

He cringed and snickered, “It’s just your day for being interrupted.” He turned to me, “I needed to talk to you about something.”

He was fidgety. “What did you do, Jay?”

“Nothing.” He looked at his feet, “It’s just that . . .”

I heard Nathan groan and turned around to him rolling his eyes, “He has a bird here for the weekend. He doesn’t want you angry with him because of Lindsey.”

I turned back to Jay and hugged him, “Aw, sweet Jay.” I patted his stomach, “She fucks people who aren’t you too.”

“I know, but you’re here and I don’t want you to feel weird.” He glanced over at Nathan, “We already had to get rid Nathan’s date.”

A voice from the bed yelled, “Don’t bring me into this. I told her for you.”

“Seriously, both of you. Not weird. Lindsey doesn’t think you’re dating. You don’t think you’re dating. I don’t think you’re dating.”

Again the voice from the bed, “Are we dating?”

“Yes.” Jay and I both answered. Jay added, “Dumb ass”

“Just checking.” He stood up and took my hand, “Time for dinner. I’m hungry.”

The bunch of us loaded into a van and headed out. I’d missed them. They were joking and taking the piss from each other the entire trip. If I wasn’t starving I’d have liked the drive to last longer. My face hurt from laughing so much and it wasn’t even a half hour in. At the restaurant they hostess led us to the stairs. I pulled Nathan in where he could hear me, “You need to walk behind me.”

“Why?” 

“Because this skirt is short and I don’t have on panties.”


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Nathan~*~

I looked like a complete pervert going up those stairs trying to see up Kristin’s skirt. Max even gave me a look. Seriously though, I’d had no time alone with her. All I really wanted to do was lay in bed, talk quietly, and have a lot of fucking sex. I hoped there wasn’t anything work like in this dinner because all I was thinking was if she had on panties or not. I might have become a little obsessed. At least we’re in England and I can have beer. It’s going to take quite a bit of beer to get through dinner.

After appetizers I got an idea. I very casually put my hand under the table and on Kristin’s thigh. Her skin was so soft and silky. This wasn’t helping my obsession. Without even looking at me Kristin crossed her legs, trapping my hand. Cock blocked by my own woman. I sat there considering options for a few seconds before pulling back. Only Kristin tightened her thighs and wouldn’t let me. This was suddenly much more fun. I wiggled my middle finger in an obscene way. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch. The pressure on my hand decreased, her legs uncrossed, and one moved closer to me. Fuck, she’d spread her legs for me. My cock was acutely aware that where it wanted to be was so close, yet so far away. I didn’t make any sudden moves so as not to frighten her. That’s funny. I inched forward to her inner thigh and slowly rubbed back and forth. Each time getting just a little bit closer. I was excited that I hadn’t run into panties yet until I realized that I was still inches away and last time I checked she didn’t wear boxer briefs. My slow journey continued. Meanwhile, Kristin was having a conversation like nothing was happening. 

Skin. There was nothing but skin. My eyebrows shot up. Kristin, that evil woman, leaned back in her chair and scooted her ass closer to the end of the chair. I put my hand over her and slid my teasing middle finger between her folds. I could feel her warmth. A little deeper and I knew she was wet for me. Me. A little deeper then I used my finger on her clit. Not enough to get her off, but hopefully enough to get her in the same state I was in. And if there was any question, I was hard as hell and ready to take her on any available flat surface. Or she could be on top and I’d take the bumpy surface on my ass. I didn’t care. I wanted her badly. It was passing want and heading into need.

When I’d had as much playing with her as I could handle I used one finger to run across my appetizer plate, but slid the other in my mouth. All I tasted was her. Fuck. That little taste wasn’t enough. I wasn’t sure if I’d hurt myself or her more. I leaned close to her ear, keeping my voice where only she could hear, “I hope you want me half as much as I want you.”

The dark desire in her eyes answered before she did, “Don’t put your fingers in your mouth at the table, Nathan. It’s rude and more than a little filthy.” Her lips brushed mine, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I approve.”

“It’s going to get worse.”

Before I could finish my thought dinner arrived. Part of me was annoyed, but the bigger part realized dinner was one step closer to the hotel room. Dinner, dessert, club, then finally bed. I had tried to figure a way out of the club. I knew that the simple truth would have worked, but I didn’t feel right ditching the boys. Not completely anyway. We’d stay until I couldn’t stand it anymore. 

The sidewalk outside the restaurant was populated with fans. Not many, but enough. I felt the air shift as the five of us clicked into work mode. Our dates, we all had one, stood to the side talking while we gave out hugs and took pictures. I grabbed Kristin’s hand and headed down the block to the club. It wasn’t far enough to get a cab. The fans walked with us. Two took an interest in Kristin and walked with her. Besides our holiday she hadn’t been around fans and I was highly protective. While I talked to the girl beside me I kept an ear on the conversation. 

Nothing but casual until the furthest one leaned in, “Are you the same girl from the beach?”

Everything in me wanted to interject myself in this, but I quickly decided that she really did need to learn how to handle these questions. I was pretty impressed that they had the balls to ask her. Me I’d understand, but not her. They didn’t know her well enough. Yet. Which made me think that they knew she was the same girl. Our fans were bold, but not usually completely rude. I relaxed a bit because they were playing with her. I hoped she’d play back.

Kristin knew I was listening and squeezed my hand. She had this. “That would be me. I’m Kristin.”

The two introduced themselves, “Looks like you two had fun.”

“It was a great week. He got a lot of boyfriend points for that week.” Oh, how I loved this woman. She was meeting it head on.

“I always knew he’d be a good boyfriend. Good kisser?”

“Incredible.” She squeezed my hand.

“How is he in bed?”

I threw my hand over Kristin’s mouth and looked at the girl, “You’re bad.” I was laughing when I said. Not like it’s the first time a fan has inquired about something to do with sex.

“If I’m bad, why are you covering her mouth?”

I laughed again, “Because she’ll answer.” I felt her nod. “That was about that she’d answer, not that she was answering your question.” Kristin licked my hand, “Woman!”

She ignored me and looked at the girls, “I really wouldn’t have answered. I will neither confirm or deny that we’ve slept together.”

“Good girl.” I kissed her cheek.

The girl beside me had been listening, “You guys have been together for almost six months. I don’t believe for a second you can’t answer the question. How did you hide her this long?”

I laughed, “I didn’t. You lot are slipping that you didn’t notice. Well, to be fair, we’ve mostly been in America. You should ask them how they missed her.” We were at the club, “Thanks for walking with us. Have a good rest of your night.”

They laughed, “We’ll see you when you leave.”

We bypassed the line outside and joined the moving queue inside. We were packed close and it was dark. I slid my hand under the back of Kristin’s skirt and caressed her butt. She smiled at me. When the line stopped I wrapped around her, one hand going around to the front naked bits. Just a second, but enough to wipe away thoughts of fans walking with us and throwing my attention firmly back to her in this club with no panties and my aching cock. I put a quick kiss on her neck before the line moved and we were in the club. She took my hand and I followed her to the table in VIP that someone had the forethought to reserve. Kristin scooted onto the tall stool and crossed her legs. I stood next to her legs with a hand on her hip. I moved her hair behind her shoulder, “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you. You are as handsome as ever.”

I laughed, “No so much then.”

Her hands pressed against my face and her eyes stared into mine, “That’s the man I love you’re talking shit about.” 

Who knew the words “man I love” would have such an effect? The instant her lips touched mine I opened to kiss her properly. Nothing had really changed since the beach, but saying the words had changed everything. Intensity. Then it hit me. I’d felt just like this at the beach. I couldn’t get close enough. I wanted to wrap her in me. I wanted to crawl under her skin. Every nerve in my body wanted her. Yes, sex, but not that’s what I meant. I just wanted her. Panic hit me and I stopped the kiss, “When do you go home?”

“Monday afternoon.”

I could breathe again. Tomorrow had been set up for hang over recovery. We hit the studio on Monday. I’d get time alone with her. Time to make plans. “Good.”

“You going to sit down, Nath?”

“Nope.” I smirked, “Not comfortably anyway.”

She understood and smiled, “I didn’t intend to torture you.”

“I think if you were in polar gear you’d be torturing me tonight. Lack of panties just makes the end result so much easier.” Fuck, I’d hurt myself with that. I kissed her nose and turned around the join the conversation with the others. 

The entire time I was aware of her hand in mine. In meant nothing and everything. It tied me to her. There reached a point where I could no longer concentrate on what anyone was saying. All I could think about was kissing and touching her. Off and on all night we’d kissed and talked, but this time when I turned around it was to run away. “I’m dizzy.”

Kristin smiled, “Too much to drink, baby boy?”

I shook my head and leaned closer to her ear, “I want you.”

I felt her hand on my chest, “Now I’m dizzy too. Let’s get out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Nathan~*~

There was a long line for cabs. Not acceptable. I knew if we walked the block down to the restaurant it wouldn’t be an issue. I filled her in and headed that way. I’d completely forgotten the fans who’d said they’d be there when we left. I told them goodnight. At the edge of the sidewalk there were paps. I reversed and went the other direction. 

Kristin held onto my hand, “Where are we going?”

“Away.” That was the only plan I had. I walked faster. I didn’t want photographers or fans. The only thing I wanted was holding my hand. A few of the more persistent were still behind us. I didn’t like when they followed. Most didn’t. Tonight it felt incredibly invasive and I felt like we were being chased. I zig zagged around several corners and lost them. 

Kristin pulled back on my hand, “Nathan, we’ve lost them.”

“One more corner.” I led her around the corner into a blind alley. “I just want you.” My hands on her hips led her back, not stopping until we were against the back wall. My mouth crushed down on hers, my tongue diving in to fight with her. I felt this almost desperate need. Her showing up because she thought I needed her, the I love you, and the sweet torture of the evening mixed with the adrenaline of our get away. I sucked on her neck. My hands went under her skirt, grabbing her naked ass to hold her tight as I ground against her. “Been hard forever. Wanting you forever.”

“Fuck, Nathan.” She pushed her hips against me.

“I’m a little drunk and a lot crazy with desire right now.” I kissed her hard again, squeezing her ass. “You have to tell me to stop, because I used up all my self-control.” 

I felt her hands move to the front of my pants and start to undo them. That was the moment I lost what little self-control was left. One second she had her hand wrapped around me and the next her leg was hooked over my hip with my cock buried inside her. I took her hands and held them against the wall above our heads, kissing her with the same intensity as I moved inside her. I meant it all. Everything. 

It didn’t take long before she was fighting against my hands and tore her mouth from mine. She fought for each breath. I whispered, “I’m waiting for you, baby.” That was enough. I kissed her to silence her orgasm and my own. I dropped my hands to her face and hers went to my hips. “I love you.”

She purred, “Mmm, love you too.”

We kissed as we came down off the incredible high. I was barely aware of her pulling my pants over my butt, tucking my finally no longer hard cock in, and zipping me back up. I hugged her, “That wasn’t telling me to stop.”

“You over estimated my self control.” She accented her point with a squeeze of my ass. “Feel better now?”

I thought for a second and realized not really, “Took the edge off. Need to get back to the hotel so I can do all the things I’ve been fantisizing doing to you.”

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Wow. That’s all I got. Just wow. I don’t know exactly what put him in this state, but . . . wow. 

Nathan took my hand and got us out to a main street. There was a pub half a block away and we got a cab back to the hotel. There was a look in his eyes when we got to the hotel room that told me the alley sex had only taken the edge off. I let him have a kiss before I pushed at his chest, “Bathroom. I’ll be right out.” There’s a certain messiness that goes along with impromptu alley sex.

Back in the room Nathan was standing where I’d left him, but had stripped down to his briefs. It was like I’d pushed paused. I walked back over and slid my arms around him. He picked up where we’d left off, kissing me. He walked me backwards until my legs hit the bed. “Climb in, baby.”

I scooted slowly backward, pushing off my feet. I pulled a knee up close to my butt before pushing off. Leverage and he could see I still wasn’t wearing panties. I was halfway up the bed when he started crawling toward me. That feral look in his eyes was one of the sexiest things I’d ever seen. He moved up beside me then pushed me where he could curl up behind me. His hand ran from my butt to the back of my knee, taking my leg forward. Tracing the same path he slid his fingers into me and pumped them slowly. I moaned quietly.

“Can you come from just my fingers, baby?”

“I don’t want to.”

He kissed the back of my neck, “I know what you want.” He scooted down the bed and lifted my leg over him where he was between my legs. He thrust his fingers in me faster and harder. 

This felt so good. He felt so good. The way he went just far enough and hard enough inside me. If he kept this up I would come from just his fingers. I reached between my legs and ran my fingers in in hair, “Gonna give it me?”

He looked up with a smile, “When don’t I give you want you want?”

“Never.” This was very true. Not just sex. And not always what I knew I wanted. I most certainly didn’t know I wanted to be in love with him. Didn’t know I wanted a boyfriend. He gave me both and I wouldn’t give them up for the world.

Nathan’s eyes drifted between my legs. “All night long I’ve wanted to be here. Why don’t you have on panties?” His pace slowed like he wanted to make it last.

“Didn’t bring any spare. I don’t wear other girl’s panties. I could have worn yours I guess.”

“I don’t think that would have helped the situation we’re currently in.”

I laughed, “What situation is that?” 

“The one where I had you in an alley. Currently finger fucking you. About to lick you until you come. Then I’ll be having you again.”

“I like our situation.”

“Yeah, me too.” He kissed my inner thigh. “Better get to work.” He lowered his head and ran his tongue from where his fingers entered me to my clit, then circled it before mumbling, “I love my job.”

I kept a grip on his hair and squirmed beneath him. My second orgasm always took longer. I think Nathan enjoyed that he got longer to make me feel good. Still, he knew how to work my body and all too soon I was arching against the bed and pushing his head away, too sensitive for more.

“My turn.” He kicked off his underwear, push my legs apart, and drove his cock inside me. “Mmm, so damn good,” he growled out before kissing me.

I planted my foot on the bed and pushed. Nathan took the hint and rolled over. He hissed out a breath when he slid free from inside me. “I’ll fix it.” He just smiled and shook his head. I straddled his lap, put his cock back at my entrance, and slowly sank down on him. “Better?”

“Oh definitely.”

I was still dressed. I pulled the dress over my head. Nathan had the front closure of my bra open and his hands on me before I could throw the dress on the chair by the bed. I smiled down at him, “That’s my man.”

“Yes, I am.”

I put my hands on his stomach as I rode him. He let me set the pace for a nice long while before holding onto my hips and thrusting up into me. I fell over on him, “Take what you need, Nath.”

“Oh fuck.” He put his face on my hands before kissing me. Thrusting harder as the kissing escalated got him to his end. He let go of my face, grabbed my hips, and slammed me down on him. “Fucking good.”

I nibbled along his jaw while he came down. When I got to his ear I sucked on the lobe, “I love you.”

I squealed as he flipped us over. He brushed my hair away from my face and met my eyes for seconds, “I love you too.” He pressed his mouth to mine and moved where his fingers could get to me, “You should come again.”

So I did.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Nathan~*~

I was pretty sure we both crashed. When I woke up Kris’s arm was still over me, her head on my chest, just as we’d fallen asleep. I lay watching her sleep for a bit then grabbed my phone. My eyebrows raised and I cocked my head with a smile, “Kris, you gotta see this.” I kissed her forehead.

“What?”

“You need to watch.” 

She stretched and rubbed her eyes before scooting even closer. I was getting distracted with all her girls bits pressed up against me. I hit play. It wasn’t the best video. I imagine it was someone’s phone. Even though the clip was dark and grainy I could still make out that it was Jay. The hair was a dead giveaway. He didn’t have on a shirt. The balcony blocked his lower body and his arm was out in front of him. I’d seen the tweet that said what was going on, but Kristin hadn’t. She looked at me then back at the screen, “He’s getting a blow job.”

“That’s what the tweet said.” We watched a bit longer. His facial expressions became more . . . tortured.

“Well, either someone’s down there or he has some contraption because that” she pointed at the screen, “is sex face.”

I defended my mate, “He could be having a wank.”

“Arm not moving.”

“Good point.” We both startled when Jay obviously came. “That was quick.”

“No warning. Just boom.”

“That’s what she said.” We both laughed. If the rest of the guys or management had seen this they would be gathered somewhere. I texted Max. A minute later he told me they were in Jay’s room. We threw on clothes and walked down the hall. There was a table full of food in the room, “Breakfast or post blow job leftovers?”

Jay pounded his fist on the table with a grin, “Does everyone know?”

Everyone nodded. Max laughed, “Oh look, you’re trending on twitter.”

Jay grabbed Max’s phone, “Brilliant.” He looked at Kristin and pulled a face. I looked and her eyebrows were pulled down, looking confused.

“What is that face for?”

Kristin smiled at him, “Just like that? No middle bit? Just feels good then orgasm.”

No one was in the least bit shocked by this conversation. I guess since we’d all seen the video there was no reason to pretend. Jay smiled, “How’s that work for you?”

She chuckled, “A few more steps. It feels good, then really good, then oh my god I couldn’t stop it if I tried good, then orgasm. Second one sneaks up on me, but not the first.”

Max glared at me, “You spoil her.” 

“I do my best.”

Conversation stayed on orgasms. There was a combination of buildup and sneak attack variety. Depended on the number, how good it was, and how drunk. Jay hadn’t been drunk. Word from Nano was that we weren’t to comment. Because that would work. We were great at covering up shit especially things like sex and drinking. Thankfully Nano realized this pretty quick and we were free to smirk. Jay was going to play it off. There was no shot of the girl and he’d gotten her out as soon as the video showed up. He kept us laughing as he tried out a variety of stories of what he was doing on the balcony, alone, making sex faces.

 

~*~Kristin~*~

After eating and laughing everyone headed to their rooms to shower. There were fans downstairs and the boys planned on heading out early to spend some time with them. We were still laughing when we got to our room, “I always thought it would be Max.”

Nathan smirked, “Smart money had him.” 

“Glad we didn’t wake up to video of a dark alley.” I raised my eyebrows with a smirk.

“Me too.” He started stripping off, “We should shower together it’ll be faster.”

He was cute. Surely, he didn’t believe that? I didn’t. By the looks of things his cock didn’t believe it either. We got a little dirtier before getting clean, which meant we were running late. As usual. His phone was going off as we headed out the door, “We’re on our way? What? Max’s room. Ok.”

We headed down the hall again and walked in the propped open door. Everyone looked up when we came in. Tom smiled, “Something you forgot to tell us?”

I watched Nathan search his mind, “Not that I’m aware of.”

Siva turned the laptop around, “Maybe this.”

I closed my eyes and cringed, “Guess we didn’t lose them.”

“Fuck!” Nathan screwed up his face and got closer. “Hard to say for sure that’s us. I’m sure you can find a picture like that online.”

Max laughed loudly, “Not one with a white ass peeking out.”

“Sagging is dangerous.” Nathan was clearly sticking to his story. The pressure of their stares caved him. “Fine, we ran away from fans and press and had sex in the alley once we got away. She didn’t have on panties and was teasing me all night. I couldn’t wait. I’m weak. It was exciting and lots of adrenaline from zig zagging to get away.”

Max and Tom looked at each other then back to us. Tom started, “Those words: get away.”

“I don’t think they mean what you think they mean.” Max had picked up the thread and pointed, “That’s not getting away. That’s getting caught.”

Siva snickered, “Jay’s BJ is no longer the top trend on Twitter.”

Jay’s head perked up, “What? Why?”

“Nathan’s ass has usurped you.’

“No.” He screamed at the ceiling. “How is this possible? His naked ass, not even whole ass, it’s a half ass, has beaten my blow job video. What is the world coming to when a still half ass is better than video sex faces?”

I heard a voice that didn’t belong to anyone in the room, “Didn’t expect this of you, Nathan.”

Nathan didn’t even startle, “Come on now. You know that Dallas blind item was me. No one else does, but you do, Scooter. How is this particularly different? There have been sex stories with me before. Tents, floor boards at a party, golf course. Why is it so outside the realm of possibility that I’d lose control and fuck someone in an alley? My girlfriend even.”

I looked at him, “I’m guessing it’s the public sex bit.” 

Scooter spoke again, “No, it’s the impulsive irresponsible bit. You’re the perfectionist who likes having plans. I’m strangely happy that you’ve got someone that makes you lose control. Just plan it better.”

Nathan laughed, “Planned loss of control is an oxymoron.” 

“You’re all five morons.” Nana smiled at his own joke. “The internet is already crazy. I think we need to cut short the visit downstairs. There will be questions and I imagine several fans more than a little pissed at you” he was looking at me “for having sex with him.” He looked over to Nathan.

“It’s normal to have sex with someone you love.”

Yep, he’d said that out loud. The response was fast. Everyone reacted physically and said, “no.”

Scooter’s voice broke through, “They just figured out you have a girlfriend. Half think it’s not real. Now there’s a picture that’s pretty clear that you’re having sex. Let’s not bring love into this. They’ll go bat shit crazy. Give them time to adjust.”

Nathan started to say something several times, but stopped himself. Eventually he came out with, “Ok.”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

The last few days had been a fucking roller coaster. Sadness of Harry. Overwhelming joy when Kris showed up. Excitement and passion of last night. Then this gigantic pain in the ass. If I’m honest, I was kicking myself for my irresponsible impulsivity too. Fans could be horrid to girlfriends. It ran from love, hate, indifference, sadness, happiness, denial, and anger. Even though I’d see the comments several times, it never ceased to amaze me the rationalization, delusion, and cruelty. Most of the time there was a mix with positive beating out negative. I’d dreaded fans finding out about her. I didn’t know if I could handle reading ugly things said about her and if she got hurt by it I would lose control. Again. Only not in a fun way.

I waited until we were back at the hotel and she’d gone to the loo to wash her face to pull out my phone. Insane. Twitter and Tumblr were full Jay and I. Gossip sites had picked up on it and there were videos and articles. I shouldn’t have read comments, but I did.

“What’s with that look?” 

I hadn’t even heard her come out of the bathroom. “I screwed this up. I’d done well easing you into all this. Controlling how fans saw you. Last night, fun as it was, just threw you into the fire.”

She looked confused, “What are you talking about?”

I flashed my screen in her direction, “You’re no longer the cute girlfriend from the beach holiday.”

“What am I? You told me to stay away from Twitter and I don’t go looking for stuff about us. I am ignorant of everything.”

“I know I told you to stay out of the internet. There’s a whole side of my life that you’re not involved in. A very public side. I don’t want you to see this shit or get upset. Usually I just ignore. Sometimes I can’t. There are things you just don’t know and sometimes I need you there.” I sighed. I wanted to protect and at the same time I needed her to know things. I needed her support. I couldn’t have it both ways. I shook my head, “It’s not a big deal.” 

“Yes, it is.”

I blinked, “What?”

She leaned in and kissed me very softly, “It is a big deal or you wouldn’t be bringing it up.” She had a point. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to not be there for you.”

There it was. “You didn’t know. I hadn’t told you.”

“Still. I’m sorry. I like you protecting and taking care of me. I should be doing the same for you.”

I watched her twine her fingers with mine, “I just want to be a boy in love with a girl.” 

She leaned in and kissed my cheek, “I am very much a girl in love with a boy.” 

“Something so simple shouldn’t be so complicated.” I rested my forehead against hers. 

“Ok. You gotta teach me.” She got up.

“Where are you going?”

“To get your laptop. I need a bigger screen than a phone for this lesson.” She pulled it out of my backpack and sat beside me while it booted up then typed in the webpage, “I need a twitter name. Oh god, I don’t know.”

A few minutes later and much cursing about things being taken she signed in as NPG0909. My idea “Nathan’s Pretty Girl” and the date we met. “Now you need to follow me.” This was going to be fun.

“What’s that mean?”

I smirked, “It means when I send something you’ll get it. I’m NathanTheWanted.”

“Original.” 

I poked at her. “Now…” this wasn’t going to work, “give it to me.” I took the laptop and signed her out, then signed in as me, “Easier to show off my account where there’s activity.”

“Aww, look at you. You’re so cute. Hold up . .. 1.5 million followers?” I shrugged. “So every time you tweet something 1.5 million people get it? And comment back?”

“Not all comment back, but a lot. And they send me messages.” I walked her through replying, sending, direct messages, mentions, and blocking.

She was looking at me weird. “I’m conflicted as to if I should punch you in the face for getting me into this or cuddle you for not being here with you earlier.”

“Aren’t you usually conflicted when it comes to me?”

“Yeah, but that’s cuddle or fuck. This is entirely different.” 

~*~End this part~*~


End file.
